Just One Night
by SereneCalamity
Summary: She was angry—no, she was furious. She was aching all over and she was righteously indignant at being lied to and used. But everything had changed so fast and tomorrow could be their last day, and right now she just needed to get out of her head. Jyn/Cassian. Oneshot.


_I've had this one in mind since I saw the movie in the theater! So it's been a long time coming. Hope you guys enjoy it. So this is pretending that there was a night between when Jyn, Cassian and Co decided that they were going to go to Scarif and when they actually left._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the character._

Jyn Erso changed her mind three times between the cramped quarters where she was sleeping, and the cramped quarters where Cassian Andor was sleeping. She was still angry, her skin buzzing all over, furious and torn up about the events of the day.

Her father was dead.

Sure, part of her had always wondered if he was dead, given how long it had been since she had heard from him, but that didn't stop a small part of her—maybe that childish part of her— _hoping_ that he was still alive. That he was still out there somewhere and that they would be reunited some day.

She guessed that she had gotten her wish, because she had been reunited with him.

She had seen him one last time.

Before the bombs that had been dropped by the Rebel Alliance ships and injured him, had _killed_ him.

And then to find out that Cassian had known that they had been coming all along...She had seen the sympathy in his eyes when she had gotten back to the Imperial shuttle, when Bodhi Rook had been trying to get them all in the ship and ready to go. And she had seen the way his entire face had shut down when she had accused him of going up there to kill her father. He had definitely known. He felt bad for her, but he also had a complete allegiance to the Rebels, and even though he hadn't taken the shot, he still believed that he had been doing the right thing.

When she had stormed into the Councils chambers, she had been filled with righteous indignation. It had been brewing inside her on the way back to the base, ready to erupt.

She couldn't let her father die for nothing.

He had put a weakness in the Death Star.

He had given them an opportunity, and he had paid the highest price for that.

And the _Alliance Council was too weak to take advantage of that_.

They were too scared.

They were too worried about the risks.

They were too comfortable, in their little base, sending out Cassian and her and other expendables to do the dirty work, but when she had the chance of a life time for them—when she needed to the Rebel Fleet to rally—they had let her down.

Cassian hadn't.

Cassian had come to her side, along with a handful of other volunteers and Bodhi, Chirrut Îmwe and Baze Malbus. And of course, a very reluctant K-2SO.

Tomorrow, they would be stealing the Imperial ship that was just outside the rebel base and flying to Scarif. They were going to get inside, they were going to find those plans, they were going to find someway to get them off the planet to deliver them back to the Alliance or they were going to find someway to transmit them.

Some of them were definitely going to die.

 _She_ might die.

But she was determined that she would _not_ until she had gotten those plans.

Unlike the rest of the Alliance Council, she wasn't going to let her fathers death be in vain.

Right now though, Jyn pushed that out of her mind. Not her anger, there was no way she could get rid of that, but their mission tomorrow. She needed to get out of her head, she needed to release some of that anger because she _needed_ some rest tonight or she would be useless in the morning.

Jyn reached the room she had been looking for, and her knuckles wrapped on the door.

It was after midnight, and it was likely that Cassian was asleep, especially since they had such a big day tomorrow, and had barely gotten any sleep in the past couple of days as well. And even if he wasn't asleep, there was a chance that he wasn't going to let her in. They weren't exactly on the best of terms right now. Jyn felt as though she had more right to be angry than Cassian, given he had been ready to _shoot her father_ , but it wasn't as though they had ever been particularly friendly. Just because he had rallied together some Rebels who were willing to go to Scarif with her, that didn't mean that they were friends or had some bond, it just meant that he knew she was right.

She was just about to turn around the walk away when the door slid open, and Cassian stood on the other side. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of loose, grey pants, and his hair was sticking up in all directions. He looked tired, but he didn't look as though he had been asleep.

"Jyn," he stated in his slightly accented voice. Jyn stared back at him silently. She really didn't have anything to say, she hadn't really thought about this part. She felt anger welling back up in her stomach, a fresh, hot wave washing over her body, and maybe he saw that in her eyes as he stepped aside to let her into his room. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't his fault, and that he hadn't _actually_ gone through with it. It wasn't _him_ that she should be completely angry with, he was just the face of it. The door closed and Cassian turned to face her, and that was when she jumped.

It was an angry onslaught of teeth and tongue as their mouths came together. Cassian seemed surprised at first, even though he _must_ have known that this was why she was here. His hands hung at his side for a few moments, but then he seemed to catch up, and they moved up to her shoulders. At the back of her mind, she wondered if he was going to push her away, but he didn't, and then he started kissing back.

The scratch of his beard felt different against her face—it had been a while since she had kissed anyone, muchless a man—but it wasn't unpleasant. She was practically attacking his mouth, biting at his tongue and lips, keeping the past fast enough that that was all that she could think about, her nails digging into his shoulders. She heard a few hitches in his breath as she pushed her body against his. He was backed up against the side of his small sleeping quarters, his back against the cold metal wall, and he trailed his hands down her side, moving to rest on her hips.

Jyn rolled her body forward, and she could feel that he was hard through the soft material of the sleeping pants she was wearing. She hadn't bothered with undergarments, and so wherever his hands touched, burned through to her skin. She felt herself getting wet as she heard Cassian let out a moan from deep in his throat, and she pulled at his arm, turning them around so that she was pushing him back towards his narrow cot. Their lips broke apart as Cassian's legs hit the bed and he sat down and for a beat, she stared down at him.

His eyes were wide and the pupils were blown, his hair was even more wild than before and his lips were red and slick.

Jyn couldn't look at him for much longer, because then all the thoughts of tomorrow started flooding back. The fact that they were going to flying directly onto an Imperial ruled planet, the fact that they were putting themselves completely at risk, the fact that tomorrow might be the last time that her and Cassian would see each other.

"Jyn..." Cassian's voice was soft, and he reached out to take her hand, but she batted it away, not wanting soft or sweet or anything that was going to remind her of what laid just hours away. She didn't bother with any flair as she lifted her arms and stripped off her shirt, and then kicked off her shoes and pants and then climbed on top of him. She saw the flare of appreciation in his eyes before she closed her own and their mouths came together.

It was clear that he was letting her control the kisses and the pace that they were taking tonight, and she appreciated that as they ended up laying down, Jyn's knees on either side of his hips. His rough hands skimmed down over her back, tickling her slightly, the sensation running through her body and making her arch her back. Cassian moaned quietly underneath her as the arch of her body pressed her core down harder against where he was hard in his pants. His hands slid down further, tightly grasping her ass, fingers curling inward and making Jyn gasp and grind down. She brought her lips back down on his, wiggling around, her nipples catching on his chest every time she moved up or down.

Jyn bit down on his lower lip, and Cassian bit back, although nowhere near as hard as she did, more of a playful nip than the way that Jyn bit him almost hard enough to draw blood. Jyn wanted more, and she pulled away from him to lift herself up and fumble with the drawstring of Cassian's sleeping pants. Cassian lifted his hips, letting her pull the pants down, but just as she gripped his cock at the base and prepared to slide down, he lunged forward, grabbing her wrists.

"Jyn!" He said her name for a third time, this time a lot firmer. She tried to push him away, lean forward to kiss him again, to stop him from talking—distract him from wherever his mind was going. "Jyn, stop!" He told her, and Jyn's eyes went wide, her fringe hanging down in front of her face, and she froze. Cassian stared up at her for a few moments, loosening the grip on her wrists, rubbing his thumbs over the skin. When he seemed satisfied that she wasn't about to start struggling again, he began shifting them, rolling them over in a tight circle on the small cot. Cassian rolled until Jyn was underneath him, and she swallowed hard as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry," he said, and his voice was so tender, and so sincere that Jyn felt her eyes involuntarily flood with tears. "I'm sorry," he repeated, so quiet that Jyn almost couldn't hear him over the pounding of her own heart.

Then he leaned down and kissed her, and the kiss was completely different from any of the other ones that they had shared in the past twenty minutes or so. It was soft, and slow, and it felt like an eternity before Cassian nudged her lips apart with his tongue, tasting the inside of her mouth thoroughly this time, rather than the attack that had happened before. One of his legs moved, so that it was in between Jyn's, and she felt the pressure of his thigh against the apex of her legs, and it stoked that fire in the pit of her stomach.

That anger she had been feeling before—as his hands smoothed up her sides, and his kisses made her mind fuzzy, and he gently rolled his body again hers and turned her bones to liquid—it melted away into something else. Something younger and naive, something that she hadn't let herself feel in a long time.

Cassian's lips were gentle as they moved, pressing against her cheek and her jawline and then down her throat. His calloused hands trailed over her skin, over her breast and pinched ever so lightly at her nipples before making their way down her stomach. The closer they got to her lower lips, the more she shivered, anticipating what was to come. Goosebumps spread over her boy and Cassian curved his hand around, lifting her thigh and pushing it outwards, hooking it around his waist.

When he entered her, Jyn felt a sob in her throat, and she buried her face in his neck. Cassian held her tightly, rolling forward as much as he could, not caring that her leg was wound so hard around his waist he could barely move. He was buried so deep in her, and it was all she could feel, down to her toes, through her fingertips, her nose crinkling as she felt the tip go tingle. He rocked inside of her, breathing heavily, his lips pressed to her hair, and when he came, he whispered her name like it was a prayer. Jyn felt a tear slide down her face as she came as well, her arms clenching him tightly.

They lay in his cot afterward, Cassian's body curled around hers, both of them silent but neither of them asleep. Jyn wasn't as angry as she had been, her shoulders not as tense, but their task of the morning heavy on her mind.

She was glad that they had had tonight.

Tomorrow, they would make her father proud.

They would make the Rebellion proud.

They would make the galaxy proud.

 _Let me know what you think x_


End file.
